


Colour My World

by 3amryu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Title Means Nothing, let me be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amryu/pseuds/3amryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaneki and Hide never actually met, Hide is still living happily and he meets Sasaki Haise while working at the CCG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little fluffy thing for the soul. Hope you like it ^^

They were sitting at the cafeteria when Sasaki caught sight of a flash of yellow hair. His eyes followed the flash of colour, landing on the owner once he’d stopped moving. A boy around his age, laughing loudly as he chatted with one of his co-workers, casually dressed in jeans and a shirt. 

The boy served his food and sat on a table on the other side of the large room, and Sasaki could still hear him laughing and chatting. He sure looked very carefree. Sasaki found himself trying to repress a smile as he kept looking across the cafeteria.

“Sassan, are you listening to me?” 

“Ah, sorry” Sasaki came back to himself and looked back at Tooru, surprised to find him smirking. “What is it?”

“What you looking at, Sasaki-san?”

“Umm- nothing, I just- zoned out a bit, I guess” he smiled nervously as he rubbed his chin.

Tooru gave him one last amused look before he went on talking.

“Well, as I was saying, we should finish the reports before Thursday...”

***

After that day, Sasaki kept an eye open for the blonde guy every time they went to the cafeteria. He usually sat in the same table across his own, too far to actually listen to his conversations, but close enough to hear him every now and then whenever he shouted or laughed loudly. He also bumped into him a couple times in the corridors. The boy seemed to be constantly coming and going, delivering papers to the different offices. Sasaki supposed he was some kind of intern at the CCG.

It was stupid, really, but he was constantly growing conscious of the blonde’s presence as well as his absence, and every time he saw him he couldn’t stop an idiotic smile from reaching his lips, lunch quickly becoming his favourite time of the day.

That day, he was just about to leave the office when he saw Akira talking to him in the entrance hall. He stood by the door, watching as they both chatted amicably, the usual flutter in his stomach at the sight of the now familiar bleached blonde tone, hair messily hidden under a cap. 

The conversation seemed to end because the blonde turned around, waving at Akira over his shoulder with a big grin on his face, walking now in Sasaki’s direction.

Sasaki stood still as he waited for him to leave the building through the door behind himself. _Look natural look natural look natural oh my god he’s looking at me_. The boy made eye contact with him as he passed by his side and Sasaki looked back, frozen where he stood. And then, the blonde smiled at him. He smiled at him. Granted, it was just a polite tiny smile as he walked past him, breaking eye contact, and it had all probably happened in just a fraction of a second, but Sasaki still found himself staring wide eyed at what was now an empty space.

God, this was ridiculous. He came back to himself and the situation was so stupid he would’ve laughed of himself if he wasn’t busy going after Akira.

“First Class Akira!”.

“Oh, hey, Sasaki. Everything alright?” she smiled at him.

“I- yeah, yeah, I just... I was wondering who that guy was? The one you were talking to?”

“Huh? You mean Nagachika? He’s just a part timer, why do you ask?”

“Oh it’s nothing, just... curiosity” he tried to smile nonchalantly, and most probably failed terribly. Akira just gave him that same amused look Tooru kept giving him. “Well, anyway, I should get going, see you tomorrow!”

***

The next day was a bad day. He should’ve expected it, though. Everything was too calm lately, and it was only a matter of time before Urie and Shirazu got themselves into another trouble. He’d had to run after them, skipping his so precious lunch time. They’d happened to get the wrong target, though, so it wasn’t a really dangerous fight, but it always stressed Sasaki to face a ghoul. Then he’d had to return to the office and work on more reports, which were the most boring part of his job. He just really wanted to get home and relax.

By seven his shift had ended, so he hastily threw all the papers inside his briefcase, getting ready to leave, and he opened his office door at the exact moment the blond guy- _wait, Nagachika-_ was lifting his hand to knock on the door, almost hitting Sasaki straight in the face.

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

“N-no problem... Can I help you?” he managed to get out.

“You’re Rank 1 Sasaki Haise, aren’t you?”

“Um... yeah” Nagachika smiled at his hesitation and Sasaki wanted to punch himself in the face.

“Well, that sure is long, can I just call you Haise?” he asked casually with a cheerful smile, and Sasaki couldn’t help now but notice he had very pretty, big brown eyes. He blinked rapidly to clear his mind.

“Yeah, sure, Haise is fine” Nagachika’s smile grew wider.

“Well, Haise, First Class Akira told me to give this to you” he said as he handed him an envelope. “I’ve no idea what it is, though” he added, frowning.

“Oh, thanks...”

“Nagachika Hideyoshi. You can call me Hide, though. That’s what everyone calls me” he offered with a charming smile, and Sasaki found himself smiling back.

“Thank you, Hide”.

“No problem! See ya tomorrow then, Haise” he said as he turned around and walked out the office.

Sasaki just stood there for about ten seconds before getting his head back to earth. He looked down at the envelope in his hands, and opened it carefully. He hadn’t been expecting anything from Akira. A thick pile of paper was inside it, and Sasaki pulled it out and started flicking through it.

“...Huh?”

It was just a pile of blank sheets. What was Akira... _Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This shouldn't be more than about three chapters long, and it's just going to be fluff because I really need it. I need a break from suffering, idk about you.  
> Well, any feedback is always appreciated as well as kudos and anything you wanna leave! Since english isn't my first language, please feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made and I'll fix them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super quick chapter while I'm working on the next one! It's really just like an interlude. Thanks for the kudos and comments on chapter 1!

From that day on, Hide seemed to consider he had become a close friend of Sasaki. Every time they met he would smile at him with a friendly “Hey, Haise!” and keep on walking. Sasaki grew flustered each single time, trying to mumble something, _anything_ , in response, only to spend the next half hour thinking of something smart he could’ve said.

They met once in the lift, Hide rushing to block the door with his foot before entering. 

“Hi, Haise! I’m sorry, I’m in a rush today, lots of work to be done” he explained himself as he took his cap off and ran a hand through the messy blond strands. “Seems we’re a bit short on staff”.

“Oh... Is there anything I can help you with?” Sasaki offered instinctively, regretting it almost immediately. Not that he wouldn’t help Hide, but that was most definitely not how it was supposed to work. As it was to be expected, Hide barked one of his usual laughs, throwing his head back.

“You don’t have to do that, _Rank 1_ Haise” he said when he calmed down, wiping his eyes. “You investigators sure are busy enough fighting the ghouls and what not” he teased.

Sasaki blushed and the lift reached the second floor with an ironic “ding”. Hide got off the lift and looked back at him.

“See ya around!” he said before the doors closed again, and Sasaki sighed, still blushing when he reached the third floor, smiling despite himself.

***

The next time they met, Sasaki was getting coffee from one of the vending machines, when he was greeted with the familiar “Hey Haise!”

“Oh hi, Hide” he smiled back. “Getting coffee too?”

“Yeah, it’s been a long day” Sasaki finished pouring his own coffee and left the space to Hide. “Just black, no sugar?”

“Huh?” Sasaki was confused for a second before he saw Hide was looking at the coffee in his hand. “Ah, yeah... I guess I just like it a little bitter” he smiled sheepishly.

Hide smiled as he poured himself a very sugary one.

“What a pity... I was even starting to like you” he sighed dramatically, and Sasaki laughed.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you” he joked.

Hide gave him one of those blinding grins of him.

“Oh, you don’t disappoint me at all, Haise. Well, gotta get back to work! See ya around!” And he left just like that, leaving Sasaki a little confused with those last words. 

***

And, of course, Hide started bringing him coffee after that. Had it been anybody else, Sasaki would’ve thought they were just being a little annoying, talking to him in any given chance, making small conversation when there was really nothing to be said, just stupid jokes and comments about the work or whatever came up, and knocking on his door every day at 5:00pm, the same hour he’d been getting that coffee from the vending machine the other day, with a steaming paper cup on hand. Black, without sugar. But there really was no way he could find Hide annoying. He tried to, but he just couldn’t.

“T-thanks, Hide, you didn’t have to...” he’d said the first time, a little surprised.

“Nonsense, I’m here to help the investigators, after all! Even if it’s just with coffee” he said with one of those charming smiles, and left the office with a wave and the usual “See ya!”

After about twenty coffees later, Sasaki had grown accustomed to the afternoon visits, and they usually spent a little while chatting in his office.

“Thanks, Hide” he said that day when Hide handed him his cup, keeping another one for himself. “Hope you’re not spending all your payment in that vending machine, though...”

Hide laughed and sipped on his cup.

“Well, you know, I’ve _been_ spending quite some money on coffee lately” he teased. “I would tell you it’s unhealthy to drink that much coffee, but then I wouldn’t have an excuse to come by every day” he said with a smile, and Sasaki choked on his coffee, prompting a laugh from Hide. “You know, you could always pay me back, though” he added a little more seriously.

“Oh, right, let me...” Sasaki started as he fished for the wallet in his pocket, and Hide only laughed harder.

“That’s- That’s not what I meant” he said between laughter. “Just get me a coffee some other time... maybe not from a vending machine”.

Sasaki stared for a few seconds before the meaning of the sentence sank in, and he flushed a little, but smiled wide at Hide.

“Tomorrow at lunch time?” he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I sort of had to rewrite part of this because it was originally Haise and Hide eating burgers and sharing chips and stuff, but then I thought Haise most likely still has to eat human meat, right? Even though he likes to cook. Anyway, hope you like it!

It was Friday and Sasaki had arranged to meet with Hide at noon.

He spent the whole morning spacing out, running into people and furniture and dropping stuff. God, he just couldn’t get that smile out of his head, those eyes... _Oh God_. He forced himself to focus on the screen in front of him. It was half past eleven and he still had to get some emails sent before leaving. _What should I talk to him about...? Should I ask him about work? Or something more personal, maybe talk about books, or music..._

Half an hour passed by without him noticing, and he was suddenly startled by a loud knock at his door. He glanced at his watch and started panicking when he saw it was already noon. _It must be Hide at the door..._ He ran a hand through his hair trying to smooth it and walked to open the door. Sure enough, there was Hide, smiling charmingly at him with sparkling, big brown eyes, messy bleached hair, dressed in bright clothes.

“Hey, Haise! You ready to go?”

“Sure, just let me...” he ran to his computer and typed a few quick words, sent the email without proof reading, and grabbed his coat. “Ok, lets go” he walked out of his office, and noticed Hide was watching him with an amused smile. “What is it?” he asked, scared that he might have something in his face. Hide just laughed.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses”.

“Ah, I... yeah, I need them for reading...” he explained sheepishly as he took them off, embarrassed.

“Oh, it’s okay!” Hide assured him hurriedly, his eyes wide open and waving his hands in front of him. “You don’t need to take them off. I like them”.

“Oh?” Sasaki looked at him, surprised.

“Yeah, I think they’re cute. They suit you” he said nonchalantly, with yet another charming smile, and Sasaki wondered how someone could be just so casual while delivering stuff like that.

He blushed a little and put the glasses back on, unnecessary now anyway, but Hide had said they were cute.

They walked out the building and Sasaki headed to the parking lot, taking out his keys.

“Oh, you have a car?”

“Um, not really, it’s from the CCG, I’m just allowed to drive it...” he explained.

“Well, that’s still cool. I only get to drive a bike” he joked. Sasaki laughed and got in the car with Hide. “So, where are we going?”

“There’s this place with great coffee that I really like... I-I mean, unless you wanna go somewhere else, that is- you are probably sick of coffee by now, sorry... I should’ve-“

“Hey, one can never have too much coffee” Hide interrupted him, and Sasaki was grateful for that. 

He drove in silence, listening to Hide go on and on about the work and some special class investigator that was really annoying, prompting smiles from Sasaki and making him laugh as he told him how he’d once put salt in the investigator’s coffee accidentally, or not so much.

“I mean, the guy just kept asking me to bring him coffee! I know I’m just a part timer and all, but there are still more important things to be done, you know? I don’t mind getting _you_ coffee, since I like you, but I don’t really care for him. Anyway, he couldn’t just do anything ‘cos I told him it’d been an honest mistake, and yeah he probably didn’t believe me, but he doesn’t ask me for coffee anymore now, so I guess it was worth it. Besides, the face he made...” he kept on rambling as they reached the restaurant, and Sasaki found it easy to just relax and listen, unable to stop smiling. 

The day was warm and sunny so they decided to take a seat outside the shop, and a waitress took their order. 

“I’ll just have a coffee” Sasaki said, and Hide, who’d been looking through the menu, looked at him confused.

“Don’t you want anything to eat?”

“Ah, no... I’m not really hungry...” Sasaki said with a smile, rubbing his neck, and Hide looked at him for a few more seconds before something like realisation settled in his face, his eyes widening for just a fraction of a second, before he went back to his normal expression.

“Well, in that case, I’ll have a coffee too”.

“Hide, I really don’t mind if you eat...”

“It’s fine, I’m not hungry either”.

“Nonsense. We’ll share a mixed sandwich” he said to the waitress, who wrote the order down and smiled sweetly at them before leaving.

Hide looked a little regretful, and Sasaki wondered how much he knew. Everybody in the CCG knew about the Quinckes squad, it had been quite some news, and the rumours had probably reached even Hide’s ears. However, he was sure no one but the medical staff and Arima knew about his eating habits, or just how high his RC levels really were.

But Hide had seemed to catch on something. He let it pass quickly, though, and they were soon engaged in friendly conversation again, until the waitress came back with their food.

Sasaki took a sip of his cup, enjoying the tasteful coffee that was so different from their usual vending machine’s. Hide copied him once he’d thrown a considerable amount of sugar on his own.

“I can’t believe you would ruin the coffee like that” Sasaki said, and Hide smiled.

“Hey, I like my coffee not to taste disgusting, ok?”

Sasaki snorted and took another sip. He noticed the sandwiches were still untouched. 

“Eat” he said, pushing the plate towards Hide.

“I told you, I’m fine”.

“Come ooon” he insisted, taking a sandwich and handing it out to Hide.

Hide rolled his eyes before smiling and leaning forward, taking a bite of the sandwich he was holding instead of grabbing it, and Sasaki flushed a little. He hadn’t meant to be feeding Hide.

“Ok, it’s good” Hide said, smiling like it was no big deal, something mischievous in his eyes as he looked at Sasaki blushing. He finally seemed to have some mercy and took the sandwich Sasaki was still holding awkwardly between them.

They finished their food in between Hide’s anecdotes and Sasaki’s failed attempts at joking, and Sasaki found it it was easy to be with Hide, he was just so carefree and cheerful, the minutes passing by without them noticing.

“So, do you guys from the QS squad really have kagunes?” Hide asked him once they were leaving the coffee and walking to the car. “That’s so cool!”

Sasaki let out a sigh. It really wasn’t cool. He didn’t ever want Hide to see him using his kagune. It made him feel like a monster every time, like he wasn’t a human, and even now he felt like he was out of place, like he didn’t actually belong with normal people, with Hide. He felt like he was somehow lying to them. He wasn’t even like the rest of his squad. He was different.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hide was looking worriedly at him, and Sasaki tried to smile.

“I’m fine, it’s just... It really isn’t that cool”.

“Well, I think it is” Hide replied stubbornly, and Sasaki laughed genuinely this time. 

“How is it cool?” he asked curiously.

“Well, it’s like a super power, you know? You’re like a super heroe” Hide said, and Sasaki kept laughing.

“But then all ghouls would be heroes, right?”

“Nah, there’s also the cool hair and the glasses. You’re like a Clark Kent”.

“Oh my god”.

“I’d be your sidekick, but since I’m taller than you I don’t think we’d look good”.

“Nonsense, you aren’t taller than me”.

They’d reached the car and Sasaki was opening door.

“Of course I am” Hide said, reaching for Sasaki’s wrist to keep him in place, and stepped closer to him. Sasaki looked at him surprised, his heart beating fast at the closeness, his body suddenly immobile, and Hide sled his hand from the top of his head to Sasaki’s, pointing out the two centimetre difference between the two of them.

“See?” he said. “I can’t be your sidekick if I’m taller, I’d make you look bad”.

Sasaki pushed him away playfully and got into the car, Hide laughing as he entered the car from the other door.

Hide turned on the radio as Sasaki drove, finding a station that was playing a rap song, and turned the volume up.

“What the hell is that?” Sasaki laughed, and Hide ignored him in favour of singing the lyrics to the whole song. “You have horrible taste in music” he said once it was over.

“I do not! This is a classic.”

“Yes, you do” he laughed. “Anyway, what would my superhero name be? I’m thinking something like... the Samazing Haise” Sasaki said thoughtfully as he parked the car outside of the CCG.

“Oh my god, that’s terrible”.

“...Get out of the Sasamovil” Hide laughed at him.

“You are lucky you’re cute ‘cause your sense of humour is pathetic” Hide said, smiling, and Sasaki blushed a little again. Was this  
the second time Hide had called him cute?

“You still laughed” he retorted.

“Yeah, because you’re cute” _Third time_.

Sasaki looked away trying to keep his blush under control and Hide laughed as he got out of the car and made his way to Sasaki’s door to hold it opened for him.

Sasaki thanked him as he stood, but Hide blocked his way, his hand still on the opened door.

“Um...” Sasaki started, trying to find a way around Hide’s body, but Hide stepped closer and smiled at him. “What?” he asked, heartbeats speeding up for the second time at Hide’s proximity.

To Sasaki’s surprise, Hide held his chin with the hand that wasn’t holding the door, tilting his head slightly up, and moved closer to touch Sasaki’s lips with his own.

Sasaki froze, mentally and physically, at the feeling of Hide’s soft lips, at the fleeting touch of his fingertips on his face, at the fresh, sweet smell that he hadn’t identified until just now as Hide’s, at the faint taste of coffee...

Hide’s lips moved briefly against his own before pulling back, a wide grin on his face and his eyes shining bright as he looked at whatever expression was now on Sasaki’s face. He finally stepped back and away from Sasaki.

“We should have lunch again sometime” he said nonchalantly, and started walking towards the building, leaving a mildly infuriated Sasaki behind. How the _hell_ did he manage to look always so calm, even when Sasaki was trying not to start hyperventilating. He watched as Hide disappeared inside the building, the feeling of his lips still almost tangible, and breathed deep.

After a minute, the time it took for his brain to restart and function once again, Sasaki made his way to the building and bumped into Akira at the door. She smiled at him knowingly, blowing a kiss at him, and Sasaki hurried past her, wanting to be swallowed by the earth while fighting a ridiculous grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos, guys! This is the first writing I share so it's always nice to know I'm not boring you to death or anything. Hope you liked it. If you ever wanna chat or share headcanons or cry over dead characters you can message me in tumblr! http://eryn-legolasgalen.tumblr.com


End file.
